paddingtonbearfandomcom-20200223-history
Paddington Takes to the Road/Script
France *Paddington: bread One of the nicest things about France Mr. Gruber, is the bread. It's so long! It's like getting twenty buns for the price of one. *Mr. Gruber: Ahh. bread Mmmm. Now remember Mr. Brown, as my assistant, I expect you to find some interesting subjects for my book, "The World and Its Wonders". That's why we've come to France. *Paddington: Yes Mr. Gruber. I am honored to help. *Mr. Dupoint: Ah Mr. Gruber, mono me! Come in for some fresh crossiants, and you too, Mr. L'bear! *Mr. Gruber: in Thank you, Mr. Dupoint. *''two walk in, but Paddington stays outside reading a sign that says "TOUR DE FRANCE".'' *Paddington: Tour De France.. out dictionary Tour.. tour... tour... to go around. To go around! France! On a bicycle. *Paddington: narrating Mr. Gruber asked me to keep my eyes open for any interesting subjects for his book, and what could be more interesting than people going around on France on bicycles? Back in England they take the bus. France -- In the Bakery *Mr. Dupoint: Ah yes, the L'Tour De France. It is an event not to be missed. *Paddington: in You mean you already know about it Mr. Gruber? *Mr. Gruber: Yes Mr. Brown. Don't you agree Mr. Dupoint? L'Tour deserves mention in my book. *Mr. Dupoint: Of course. Twenty-eight days ??????? race. *Paddington: A race? I thought it was a tour. *Mr. Dupoint: It is both. And tomorrow it comes to our village. It is our moment of glory! Afterwards, people will forget Sankusky ever existed. But today, mustache today the all of France will see us on Television. *Mr. Gruber: And to think Mr. Brown. We shall be part of it. nods in agreement France -- Outside of the Bakery *Paddington: narrating Mr. Gruber said we would be a part of the Tour De France. But how could I do that if I didn't have a bicycle? bike shop Ahah! My problem was solved. *Bike Shop Guy: I will lend you my tricycle. But, there is one small condition. *Paddington: narrating Some conditions aren't so small. France -- Restaurant *Mr. Gruber: Merci, madam mousele. to self What's keeping Mr. Brown? Perhaps he's in his room. France -- Hotel Room *Mr. Gruber: I hope my assistant is finding out some interesting facts about the Tour De France. *Paddington: narrating Luckily for Mr. Gruber, he didn't realize that was exactly what I was going to do. Cleaning and oiling a tricycle was a lot harder than I thought it would be; especially the sort with three wheels. *Paddington: handlebars Ah. Now for a little oil. oil on trike Good as new. What shall I do next? Hmmm.. now where did this go again? Well, it can't be very useful, or it would fit somewhere! the bolt backwards on the trike Now for a test drive. *Paddington: narrating Tricycling is hard work. And to think people ride all around France! And not just in their rooms. is all over the room Now for a good night's sleep. oil paw print on the bed Oops, another problem. I finally found a way to lie in bed without leaving paw marks all over the sheets. snoring France -- Hotel Room, the Next Day *Maid: Hah! Mr. L'Bear is very good at making messes, no? *Mr. Gruber: Yes. It is one of his strong suits. And where is he? The Tour De France is on its way to the village! on TV Poor Mr. Brown. He's going to miss everything, and he's so likes being in the thick of things! *Paddington: narrating It's funny how Mr. Gruber knows what's going on, even when he's not there seeing it for himself. I don't think I could ever imagine more in the thick of things than I was at that moment. *Maid: surprised Ah! *Mr. Gruber: Mr. Brown? *Maid: Mr. L'Bear! *Maid and Mr. Gruber: That's it! Pedal! Faster! *''De France'' *Biker: Ah! Mr. L'Bear! You shouldn't be in the race, ah! *Paddington: But how could I be part of the Tour De France if I'm not in it? *Mr. Gruber: on TV That's it, don't fall back! *''biker tries to get water on Paddington, but Paddington hits a rock and throws a marmalade sandwich in the air, and it get stuck in the Racer's bike. He crashes in the middle of the road. Other bikers pass him, and some of them crash. *Bike Shop Guy: ''on TV Bravo Mr. L'Bear! *Paddington: I'm winning! I'm winning! *Mr. Gruber: to the maid Hurry! To the town square. *Maid: Mr. L'Bear is bringing glory to our village! *Paddington: narrating I had done such a good job holding my tricycle that I didn't even have to pedal! *Paddington: So, that extra part was the break lever! *''cheers on Paddington, Mr. Gruber sees him'' *Mr. Gruber: Breaks Mr. Brown, use your break lever! *Paddington: I can't! It's in my hotel room! *''Dupoint opens the bakery door'' *Mr. Dupoint: Mr. L'Bear! Through here! *Paddington: shouting Merci Mr. Dupoint! *''gets flour on him and cannot see'' *Paddington: Accchooo! Achoo! *''goes the wrong way, into a pond'' *Paddington: W-Whooahhh! *''Gruber and the Maid run to the rescue. Soon more people join.'' *Maid: Ah! Mr. L'Bear! *Mr. Gruber: Mr. Brown! *''Gruber gets him out of the fountain. He has dough on him'' *Paddington: I'm alright! *Crowd: chanting Mr. L'Bear! Mr. L'Bear! Mr. L'Bear! *Paddington: But I think I'm in trouble again.. England -- Gruber Antiques *Mr. Gruber: You're far from being in trouble! Mr. Paddington Brown is now a local hero! Because he helped put Sankasti on the map. Now, people come from all over to see the room where the famous mischevious L'Bear stayed. Mr. Dupoint sells many buns, as supplied to Mr. L'Bear. Isn't it wonderful how everything works out for the best? *Paddington: It is Mr. Gruber! And I have some unusual souvenirs for my scrapbook. I just wish my tire would stay put.. {END OF EPISODE} Category:Transcripts